The Meetin' of the Cure 2
by I'm Wicked Through and Through
Summary: Hey it is a number two.; Remy actually wants to find out more about Rogue. Will he have to be an X-man to do it? Will he and John be good friends? Will make another if y'all review.


The Meetin' of the cure 2

Remy was searching on the computer to find more about Rogue but he was having no such luck. There was not even a file about her. He decided to try looking up Kurt. There was a file on Kurt Wagner. He clicked on it and read that he was staying in Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Also that he had a sister named Anna Marie Darkholme who also lived there. ~_How many sisters does dat boy have?~_He clicked on the name of the girl and a picture of Rogue popped up with all of her information. It said that she once lived by the Mississippi River. Also she was raised by an Irene and Raven Darkholme. She left them when she was sixteen and her powers first manifested. Ever since she has lived with Xavier and his X-men. It says that she is 22 and that she is also an X-men.

"Maybe Remy should go check out this Institute. Dere may be some interestin' stuff dere." He called the institutes number. It rang five times and then a girl answered. "Hello this is like Xavier's Institute for gifted Youngsters. How may I like help you?" " 'Ello did is Remy Lebeau. Remy was just wonderin' if maybe he could come to the institute and check it out." "Oh like if you want that then hold like on. PIPPA!! She will be here in just a sec. Anyway I am Kitty Pryde. What are your talents?" "Remy is an empath, can charm anyone, also he can charge up anyt'in 'n' make it go boom." There was a noise on the other line and someone said, "Kitty I am here what do ya want?" "Oh like hi Pippa some guy called like Remy Lebeau is a mutant and wants to check out enrolling here." "Give me the phone. Hello?" " 'Ello Remy was jus' wonderin' if he can come buy and try to be a student or somethin' there." " Come by at around 2:00. I am sure that Orroro and Professor can see 'bout somethin'." Then he heard someone say, "Bobby you are totally bein' a jerk. Now I am totally goin' to make you explode!" "What was dat chere?" "Oh Bobby jus' froze Tabby's sunglasses 'gain. So just come by in an hour and we can see what we can do." She hung up the phone. "Wonder what de chere meant by froze."

One hour later Remy was outside the institute's gates. He looked around and saw a girl with red hair walk outside. " 'Ello Chere?" She ran over to him looking puzzled. "Who are you?" "Remy Lebeau and who would de bella fille be?" "Jean Grey. Look I am sorry but is there something I can do for you?" "Ya chere Remy suppos' ta meet a Professor and Orroro." "Oh I am sorry. Please come in." She opened the gates for him. He followed her into the institute. It was different from what he expected. Kids were running around everywhere. Not just kids but grown-ups to, just not as fast as the kids. "I will get John to show you to Professor. I would do it myself but I have to get these people to stop." She left the room for two minute and then came back with a guy playing with his lighter. " 'Ello mate Saint John Allerdyce at your service." " 'Ello homme. Remy Lebeau." "Ah so ya're from the south? Well we got a couple of people like that 'round 'ere. Let me show ya 'round then ya can meet the Professor."

The mansion was HUGE. He was getting tired and they only got around the first floor. John though looked fine. When the boys came outside everyone turned their heads and ran over. "Hi John." The kids said in unision. "Kids this is Remy. Remy these are the kids who have only had their powers for a little while but can already control them. We got Layla, Karen. They are twins. Actually they are related to one of the X-men here that you will meet later. Over here is Miranda. Also Jubilee, Sam, TJ, Eric, and Airin." "Hello Remy." all the kids said in unision. "Mate lets go I will show you the older kids." They walked down the hall and into the rec room. "Hey everyone. This is Remy Lebeau. I hang out with these kids because we all have had our powers for a while but they aren't that strong. So this is Piotr, Bobby, Tabby, Kitty, Amara, and Jamie." "Like we talked on the phone nice to meet you." Kitty stuck out her hand but when Remy reached out to shake it his hand went right through it! "Cool trick chere." "Thanks." "Well sheila we got to go but see ya later." They walked out of that room and headed to what John called the infirmary. When they got there Jean and a blue, fuzzy man in a lab coat was there. "Hey mate and sheila. This is Remy." "Ya we already met." said Jean not getting up from her work. The man got up though and introduced himself. "Hello there I am Hank McCoy. I am the doctor here." "Awesome Mon Ami." "Yes aren't you Cajun?" Dang that was getting around people and fast. "Oui Remy be Cajun." "Okay Hank we are goin' to Professor and then I am goin' to introduce him to the rest of the students."

The two boys walked to the room. Remy was about to knock but John stopped him. ~_Come in boys~  
"Does he do that a lot?" "Ya mate he is a telepath." _The two boys walked in to be greeted by a man in a wheelchair and a woman with white hair. "Hello Mr. Lebeau. I am Professor Xavier and this is Orroro." " 'Ello Professor. Please call me Remy." "Very well then Remy. We would love for you to be a part of this school. Since you are to old to go to school. Also you have extremely strong powers. I was wondering if you would like to be a teacher and a X-man. See Orroro is one and John will be trying out for it tomorrow bright and early." "What do de X-men do?" "Well Remy we help recruit young mutants and try and make the world a place for both mutants and humans." Yes thank you Orroro. See Orroro here is a X-man. We call her Storm. Storm please show Mr. Lebeau your powers." Suddenly Storm's eyes turned white and some dark clouds came into the sky. Then just as fast as they appeared they vanished. "Some people describe me as a Weather Witch or Goddess. Whichever they prefer."said Storm. "Now please John introduce Mr. Lebeau to the rest of the X-men." "Oh 'n' Professah Remy would love to be a X-men." With that said the two boys left the room.


End file.
